What is the least common multiple of 28 and 8? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(28, 8) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 28 and 8. We know that 28 x 8 (or 224) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 28 until we find a number divisible by 8. 28, 56, So, 56 is the least common multiple of 28 and 8.